Metal Sonic VS Zero
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- AgentRedhead= Metal Sonic VS Zero is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and Zero from the Mega Man franchise in a battle between villainous robotic counterparts. Description Sonic VS Mega Man! They were created as copies of the heroes, with the mission to kill. Today, one of them will finally fall. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: In 1687, the great scientist Sir Issac Newton's third law of motion was discovered: "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." Boomstick: And it definitely applies for today's combatants. Metal Sonic, the mechanized, destructive rival of Sonic. Wiz: And Zero, the deadly S-Class Maverick Hunter and friendly rival to Mega Man X. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Metal Sonic (*Cues: Sonic Adventure DX - Sonic the Hedgehog's theme (It Doesn't Matter)*) Wiz: Throughout his career, Sonic the Hedgehog has dealt with a variety of threats, whether they be monstrous robot snakes, manifestations of Chaos- Boomstick: -Or clingy obsessed fangirls that he can never shake off, no matter how fast he runs. I know the feeling all too well. Wiz: But none has ever challenged him more than the nefarious Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. (*Cues: Sonic Adventure 2 - Eggman's theme (E.G.G.M.A.N.)*) Wiz: Though, he's not hard to take down, or anything. He's just really persistent in trying to kill the Blue Blur. And though he's built every kind of device to try and stop him, none of them have ever succeeded. That is, until the day that Eggman actually decided to study his opponent. Boomstick: Go figure, an evil genius actually using his brain. Wiz: Using the information he obtained, he constructed his own version of Sonic, but stronger, faster, and deadlier. This new, powerful version would be called... Metal Sonic. (*Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2- Versus Metal Sonic*) Boomstick: As a mechanized death-dealing hedgehog, Metal Sonic's abilities are insane. Which makes sense, considering he owes his, uh... 'life' to an insane scientist. Wiz: Metal Sonic was designed to be better than Sonic the Hedgehog in every way, so naturally he shares some abilities with The Legendary Blue Hedgehog. He can perform the Spin Dash and Homing Attack, ripping through similar machines with ease. In addition, he has his own unique abilities, such as the Plasma Pulse Attack, where he fires a large yellow energy wave from his chest engine. Or if his foe gets the advantage on him, he can deploy the Black Shield, an impenetrable shield that makes Metal invulnerable to all attacks, but also immobile for as long as it's in use. Boomstick: But when he gets serious, he'll bust out one of his strongest attacks: The V. Maximum Overdrive attack. Using this attack overloads Metal's circuitry, which forms a destructive energy field around him that pierces through any substance. Not to mention that it lets him quadruple his speed, turning him into a freaking robot bullet! Though he does have to rest after using the V. Maximum Overdrive does overload his circuits. Wiz: However, despite all of these powerful assets, Metal Sonic's greatest attribute is his copy ability. Boomstick: Wait, copy ability? Like that little puffball Kirby? Wiz: Well, not quite the same. Metal Sonic thankfully doesn't eat them to gain their powers, he simply scans them. By absorbing the data from others, he's able to flawlessly replicate their skills and abilities, like Amy's invisibility, Knuckles's punching force, or Big the Cat's... fishing skills. Boomstick: Yeah, because knowing how to use a fucking fishing pole is the most important skill of all. Hell, I bet he'd get a better power if he even scanned me, Wiz. Wiz: What power could you possibly offer to a being such as Metal Sonic? Boomstick: The ability to have a shotgun for a leg, duh! Wiz: I can only imagine how well that would turn out. Besides, that'd be pretty pointless for someone who can fly and all. Boomstick: Oh, I'm sure he'd find some other use for it. Wiz: *Sighs* Anyways, Metal Sonic is much more than a simple cyborg hedgehog killer. (*Cues: Metallic Madness JPN/PAL version*) Wiz: He's fast enough to break escape velocity, over 25,000 miles per hour, strong enough to punch the ground and send people flying 20 feet away, and durable enough to take a beating from Knuckles. If you recall, Knuckles can punch with a force of up to 3.9 megatons of force. Knuckles dealt Metal Sonic 14 punches, so this means that Metal Sonic can withstand over 54.6 megatons, higher than the energy given off by the Tsar Bomba (50 megatons), the most powerful nuclear weapon ever tested by mankind. Boomstick: And he wasn't even fazed! Not twenty seconds later he charged up an energy blast and knocked the dumbass out cold. Wiz: However, even with all of this raw power, Metal Sonic is not perfect. He suffers from a superiority complex, believing himself to be better than Sonic in every way and will go to any lengths to prove it to him. Boomstick: He's insanely arrogant! Once, he was even able to perfectly impersonate Eggman, fooled four teams after Eggman that he had an ultimate weapon and copied their data, and transformed into the monster known as Metal Madness, all just to kill a hedgehog! Yet he was still defeated by the 'Real Super Power of Teamwork.' Oh, and a Hedgehog going super saiyan and ripping his shiny, metal ass apart. Wiz: But, if Metal Sonic could just keep his hatred of the original in check, the whole world could be at his fingertips. (Metal Sonic stands atop the main ship of the Eggman Fleet.) Metal Sonic: All living things kneel before your master! Zero (*Cues: MegaMan 6 - Stage Select theme*) Wiz: In current day, mankind and its machines seem to have formed a sort of symbiotic relationship. However, there may come a day when the machines rise against us. In the year 200X, these robots were built to help humans with tasks that might be too challenging for others to do. Boomstick: Bringing us one step closer to a WALL-E future. Lazy bastards, why can't you just get up and do it yourselves? Wiz: But just think of all the accomplishments other people could get done while these robots perform other jobs! Such incredible advancements could be made, and it take only half the time! Boomstick: Eh, unless there's a robot specifically made to fetch me my beer, I could care less. Wiz: Ugh... anyway, the invention of such robots was led by the two most brilliant minds in the world, Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily. Boomstick: But just like any non-street smart scientist, Dr. Light began to take the glory all for himself. Which is like, the most obvious way to make someone jealous. Come on, Light! Make those of us with doctorates proud! Wiz: Just because you have a degree in poultry science does not mean that you are a doctor. Boomstick: Well then, Mr. I know everything about everyone, where's YOUR degree? Wiz: I have one! More than one! I-Urgh... Boomstick: That's what I thought. Now, back to the stupid smart people! Wiz: Uh, right. After suffering from severe jealousy from Dr. Light for too long, Dr. Wily decided to steal and reprogram the robots and use them to conquer the world. How original. The result was a full on robot war between the two "Mad" scientists. And ultimately, good would prevail, as The Blue Bomber would be there to put an end to Wily's plans every time. However, Wily was determined to have the final say, even if it came from the afterlife. Boomstick: Wily put all of the brain-smarts he had into building one of the most powerful robots he'd ever built, positive that it would put an end to MegaMan for good. And it's name was Zero. (*Cues: MegaMan X Command Mission - Standby Zero*) Wiz: Dr. Wily's newest creation was definitely one of, if not his best. In fact, it was almost too good. Unfortunately, there was a bit of a problem. Zero's programming contained a glitch. Boomstick: What kind of glitch? No one know- *Wiz's robot arm punches Boomstick* Ow! Damn it, again with the arm? Wiz: We're not bringing that back. Anyways, while we don't know the exact kind of glitch, we do know what kind of effect the glitch had. This glitch made Zero completely unruly to Dr. Wily. As a result, Wily was forced to seal Zero away, and wouldn't be discovered for another 100 years. Boomstick: Son of a glitch! Though, it was gonna take a lot more than a 100 year power nap to calm Zero down. After being awakened by the Maverick Hunters, he proceeded to show that he hadn't lost his touch, by laying waste to everything around him until he was stopped by Commander Sigma. Wiz: Sigma was the leader of the Maverick Hunters. While he was able to stop Zero, this would not last long. Due to... unforeseen circumstances caused by Zero's stasis pod, Sigma and Zero swapped personalities. Boomstick: So, Sigma defected from the Mavericks and turned evil, but in return, Zero joined the Maverick Hunters, destined to take down any robot that threatened the world. And it's a good thing he's got the right gear for the job. Wiz: Zero's arsenal is enormous, consisting of guns, spears, hammers, chains, swords, and much more. However, his two most valuable weapons are his Z-Saber and Z-Buster. The Z-Saber is more meant for melee attacks, and can cut through most materials with ease. The Z-buster is more for long-range, firing both rapid fire and charge shots. Boomstick: And he's got a killer body to back it up. Zero can survive the impact of a space colony landing on top of him, is fast enough to keep up with Quick Man, who can move over 224,000 miles per hour, and can destroy entire armies of reploids on his own. Wiz: He is also cool and collected during battle, analyzing enemy weaknesses and then going for the kill. But don't overestimate Zero. While he does have a vast array of weaponry, many of it is based on energy reserves, which are limited. If used too quickly, Zero will lose many of his abilities. But his greatest weakness is- Boomstick: That god-damned hair! Seriously, how has he not gotten that monstrosity cut off at this point? Forget a razor, somebody get me a pair of hedge trimmers! Wiz: ...his vulnerability. Zero has a specific weakness to fire, and has been killed numerous times throughout his career. But each and every time, he comes back stronger, ready to defeat his enemies and prove his worth as an S-class bounty hunter. (Zero stands facing Dr. Wile.) Zero: I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it! Death Battle (*Cues: Megaman X - Armored Armadillo stage.*) Zero is in a thick forest, destroying rogue reploids. He finishes, sheathing his Z-Saber, when he gets blindsided by Sonic. The Armored Armadillo stage theme slowly dies down. Zero: Whoa! Metal Sonic is right behind chasing after Sonic, but crashes into Zero. Metal is furious for being interrupted in his chase with Sonic, and dashes forward at Zero. Zero responds by blocking and delivering a combo before knocking Metal Sonic away. (*Cues: Zero no Kiseki OST - Formidable Enemy*) Zero: Another soulless copy... I'll take care of it! FIGHT! Zero pulls out his Z-buster and begins firing shots at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic tanks the small shots, before getting ready to fire the Plasma Pulse attack. In response, Zero charges up a shot from the Z-Buster, firing it at Metal Sonic, who gets hit and knocked back, though he quickly recovers. Zero: Just like a training program! Zero then moves in for close range, pulling out his Z-Saber and striking Metal Sonic with it repeatedly, ending with a strike that sends him through several trees. Zero walks away from the fight, thinking it's over, when Metal Sonic shoots him in the back with his own version of the charge shot from the Z-buster. Metal Sonic then charges forward, delivering a series of punches and kicks before knocking Zero into the air and firing several Chaos spears. Zero is hit by the first few, but he quickly recovers and blocks the next few before charging forward, only to be caught by Metal Sonic. While Metal Sonic spins around to throw Zero into a nearby tree, he quickly begins to scan Metal Sonic. After scanning him, he gets the information on Metal Sonic's weaknesses to fire and electricity. Metal Sonic then launches Zero into a nearby boulder, shattering the boulder. After the boulder is broken, Metal Sonic flies into the air and begins to prepare his finishing attack, the Ring Spark Field. As he charges the attack, Zero slowly stands. Once he's fully upright, Metal Sonic unleashes his Ring Spark Field, destroying the field around him. Metal Sonic floats down and stands on the now incinerated field, drained of power. The music stops as he lands. Metal takes a look around, satisfied at his destruction. (*Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Zero) Zero: Here I come! Suddenly, Zero emerges from behind Metal, launching several strikes with the Z-Saber, now equipped with fire to take advantage of Metal's weakness. The attack culminates with Zero switching to the Titan Breaker, using it to launch Metal Sonic into the air. He then switches back to the Z-Saber, now surrounded with electricity, and slashes right through Metal Sonic's chest, cutting him in half. Zero then proceeds to make several more slices through Metal Sonic's body, cutting off each arm, before finally switching to the Kaiser Knuckle and punching the remains of Metal Sonic to the ground. Zero lands on the ground fine, while Metal Sonic lands in several pieces on the ground. Zero walks off, successful in his mission. Results KO! (*Cues: Megaman ZX Advents - Determined Eyes) Boomstick: Guess Metal Sonic won't be needing any Head and Shoulders for a while. Or forever. Wiz: But he's a robot, he doesn't- never mind. Anyways, while these robots have faced similar adversaries, the differences are very clear cut. Boomstick: Metal Sonic's only real advantage was in speed, as he can go much faster than Sonic, even breaking escape velocity, while damaged. Only problem? Zero's WAY faster. Wiz: Zero was built to surpass the original Mega Man, who was able to keep up with and dodge Quick Man, who is faster than lightning at 224,000 miles per hour. Also, in battle, Zero is shown to be quite calm and collected, analyzing his opponents for any possible weaknesses. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic's strategy in battle consists of- Boomstick: Trying to kill just one hedgehog! Forget Eggman, THIS guy is PETA's worst nightmare. Wiz: Also, Zero had more advantages for ranged combat, as well and offensive and defensive strategies. His energy reserves weren't really in any danger. Boomstick: Finally, the most obvious is that Zero's been beating down crazy maverick robots his whole life! Metal Sonic wasn't really anything different for Zero. Guess that's why Metal Sonic's chances of winning were Absolute Zero. Wiz: The winner is Zero. Next Time on Death Battle! (*Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom - Venom Theme (Remix)*) Carnage VS Lucy |-| PlozAlcachaz= Metal Sonic VS Zero is a What-If? Death Battle by PlozAlcachaz featuring Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog against Zero from Mega Man. Description 2 combatants made by evil scientists that were meant to rival powerful, blue characters and are considered their ultimate creations ignite a flame for battle but only one robot can prove they're the supreme creation! Will Metal Sonic be able to beat the S-Class Maverick Hunter or will Zero be able to put down the robotic hedgehog? Interlude (Cue Invader - John Johnston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ) Nexus: The 90s, a time period where gaming had truly begun to revolutionize itself with titans like SEGA and Nintendo paving the way. Through that time period we got many different types of characters. Bowhunter: These 2 combatants just happened to spawn in that time period being Metal Sonic, the robotic doppelganger of Sonic the Hedgehog and Eggman's most powerful creation. Nexus: And Zero, the S-Class Maverick Hunter and the most powerful robot that Dr. Wily made who was made to be superior to both Mega Man and Bass in every way. Bowhunter: These 2 will meet in a circumstance of a showdown with there being only one winner walking out alive and one loser dying after this fight to the death. Nexus: I'm Nexus and he's Bowhunter and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a... Bowhunter: DEATH BATTLE!!! Metal Sonic (Cue Sonic Generations - Metal Sonic Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Azop8fALfY) Nexus: Dr. Eggman and Sonic have been duking it out for awhile in a battle of Sonic facing Dr. Eggman's robot army with Sonic prevailing every time. Sonic has faced a variety of different foes such as mechanical serpents, a water god, robotic piranhas, etc. you name it. While these foes have definitely provided a challenge, none of them are quite as menacing as Sonic's greatest foe, Metal Sonic. Bowhunter: Constructed by the genius of Dr. Eggman, he was made to be superior to Sonic in every way. Metal Sonic has all of Sonic's abilities to help him combat his organic, sentient doppelganger. Metal Sonic also has the unique ability to copy abilities and take that knowledge and help him evolve that technique and himself in general. Nexus: You'd think that this would be enough to beat Sonic right? Well, it turns out that Sonic ended up winning against Metal and ended up nearly destroying him when they first met is Sonic CD. During the events of Sonic Adventure, we also see that he is being repaired by Dr. Eggman. When we reach the events of Sonic Heroes, things didn't go so well for the good doctor. Bowhunter: Metal Sonic basically became sentient at that point and locked away his creator while he devised a plot. Basically, Metal Sonic set up constant obstacles so that he could analyze and get the abilities of Chaos, Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose, and Team Chaotix. Through this, he would transform into a metal dragon thing. Nexus: Yes, as it turns out, Metal Sonic who was now Neo Metal Sonic had scanned everyone he needed to become his ultimate transformation which we'll talk about later. Despite being an ever-evolving source, he ended being beaten in the end by Super Sonic and a chaos-empowered Tails and Knuckles in a battle where he would later be taken in my Eggman again only to become a mindless slave again. Bowhunter: Seems like the guy had a hard run if you ask me. Despite practically failing each time, he still managed to come back with some rather impressive abilities and feats. There's no denying the fact that even through these troubles also, the data he got helped him out a lot. (Cue Sonic 4 - Versus Metal Sonic Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOS6-5sV89Y) Nexus: As mentioned earlier, Metal Sonic has access to Sonic's techniques which includes but is not limited to the Spin Dash in which Metal Sonic curls up into a ball and starts to build up momentum and releases it for a fast and quick charge, the Homing Attack which hones in on a nearby enemy when in a midair spin, the Light Speed Dash which is an upgraded version of the Spin Dash, etc. Bowhunter: Similar to Shadow the Hedgehog also, he can use Chaos Spear which is an attack in which the user unleashes several yellow blade-like objects at a foe. He also has a few unique attacks that only he can perform such as the Plasma Pulse attack which is a beam that fires out of the compression chamber in Metal Sonic's torso and the Black Shield which is an impenetrable shield that acts as a deterrent for all attacks as long as it is up. Nexus: He also has the Ring Spark Field which is a generated electrical shield formed around Metal Sonic which will damage anyone who it touches. While those abilities are great, his most powerful attack is probably the V. Maximum Overdrive. This attack overloads the circuitry within Metal Sonic and forms a destructive energy field around him in which he can penetrate almost any substance and quadruples his acceleration making him ridiculously faster than he was before. Bowhunter: As mentioned before, the greatest aspect of Metal Sonic is his copy ability. Just by scanning someone, he can learn basically any of their techniques. You could be Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, or even Big the Cat, but it won't stop Metal from learning about you and how to counter you. (Cue Sonic Fighters - Death Egg's Eye: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE21Rde8VDU) Nexus: While all of this is fine and dandy, it hails in comparison to Metal Sonic's ultimate form which is Metal Overlord. With the information of all of the teams and Chaos gathered, he was able to use the surrounding machinery to transform himself into a supreme state. This thing is so powerful that even Dr. Eggman had doubts that super forms could beat this thing. Bowhunter: With this form, Metal Sonic has all of his previous power and abilities but greatly enhanced. The power upgrade he recieved allowed him to contend with three super forms, tank nearly over 100+ hits from them, and even keep at the same pace of them which makes this form already great. Let's not forget the even more awesome things that this form has. Nexus: Metal Overlord has the ability to shoot homing missiles on his targets, use flamethrowers to help it in combat, launch his fingers as missiles which can encase their targets in a crystal sphere, make his opponents temporarily immobile, etc. While these are the more used abilities in the Metal Madness state, Metal Overlord has one technique that truly helps him in combat. Bowhunter: The technique we are talking about here is Chaos Control. Chaos Control is an attack used with concentrated chaos power as the user can freeze time, warp space, or even travel between random places in space or dimensions altogether. Metal Overlord's more frequent use of this attack is that he uses it to temporarily freeze time to help deliver some more fatal attacks. Nexus: While Metal Sonic does have many gimmicks to help him, he does have flaws. Mainly his arrogance, like his organic counterpart, is a big problem for him. Metal Sonic is solely convinced that he is above practically everyone and that he will prevail. It was because of this flaw that he ended up being defeated by a blue, overgrown rodent, a multi-tailed, yellow, freakshow fox, and self-absorbed, red echidna. Bowhunter: Despite these flaws, Metal Sonic has definitely proven to be quite a formidable foe. And over time, Metal Sonic will just show you what a true supreme being is like. (Cue Metal Sonic giving a speech on top of Egg Fleet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1w1Qcn9fqU) Zero (Cue Mega Man X - Zero's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KuA-j3M0hk) Nexus: Similar to Sonic and Dr. Eggman's case, Mega Man and Dr. Wily have been duking it out over the years with Mega Man prevailing over Wily each time. Whether it be Bladers and Mets to robot masters such as Metal Man and Gutsman or even his robotic counterpart, Bass, all of them would succumb to Mega Man. With these failures though, Dr. Albert Wily would manage to create something even greater than both Bass and Megaman being his ultimate creation... Zero. Bowhunter: Since Albert here was studying Bassnium which is the same thing used to power Bass so that he could make a stronger robot, the end result was Zero. When Zero had been tested however, he was too rampant and violent for Dr. Wily to control which would lead to mister "girlie-looking, long-haired robot" which is a direct quote from Bass to be sealed away in a stasis for who knows how long, but it is presumably way beyond the time Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had died. Nexus: During a mission with the Maverick Hunters, they came across Zero's pod and re-unleashed him among the world. Zero had wiped out an entire squad of Maverick Hunters until he was going to face the commander of them being Sigma. While Zero did end up losing this fight, he had greatly damaged Sigma during it and had also infected with him with a virus that had caused his erratic behavior. Bowhunter: It turns out that the thing that had made Zero go jackshit crazy was a virus called the Maverick Virus. The virus' properties are that it mainly causes robots to turn over a new leaf and become evil basically. Little did pretty much everyone know that the virus had manifested inside of Sigma and evolved itself becoming more deadly than it was previously. Nexus: Luckily for Zero, he was then taken to the Maverick Hunter Base where he had been cured of the virus. With Zero being free from the virus and having nothing better to do, he joined as a Maverick Hunter. As a newly reformed robot, Zero quite easily soared through the ranks of the Maverick Hunters before reaching his current S-Class status meaning he is a top dog. Bowhunter: Ironically enough, Zero actually befriends Mega Man X who is Dr. Light's ultimate creation. Remember how dear old Albert specifically made Zero to destroy pretty much anything made by Dr. Light? It's like Zero just threw that all out the window and didn't care for his creator's intentions. Anyways, how about we just get into what makes Zero himself in terms of everything. (Cue Mega Man X - Armored Armadillo MMX MHX Mashup: https://youtu.be/inH3wAk64Ds) Nexus: When it comes to weapons, Zero isn't lacking this category as he wields the Z-Buster, an advanced weapon created to help Zero in ranged combat. With this being an upgrade from Bass' buster, it packs a lot of punch as when it hits most enemies on impact with the pellets it launches at the them. It can be charged to three levels with the third one being a massive energy blast followed up by a shockwave from Zero's more preferable weapon. While this weapon isn't bad or anything, it surely isn't Zero's more preferred weapon as he got his hands on something else. Bowhunter: He got a lightsaber! Nexus: What? No, that not what it's Bowhunter. Bowhunter: What do you mean? It's a weapon that looks like that's made of plasma. Nexus: Well it's actually called the Z-Saber and this isn't Star Wars man. Bowhunter: Regardless of the lightsaber is called, it's definitely is Zero's primary weapon. Running on solar-based energy like his Z-Buster, the Z-Saber can do many incredible things. The Z-Saber can quite easily cut through metal with relative ease and pierce through Mavericks like they aren't even a considerable challenge for Zero's might. Heck, Zero can even lengthen his Z-Saber quite a bit if he chooses to. While it may be not a lightsaber, it sure can deflect energy blasts like one! Nexus: The Z-Saber also has a very special function about it being that it can be enhanced through Zero's learning system. See, unlike X who directly copies his opponents abilities and stuff after he defeats them, he learns special attacks called Techniques which can modify the Saber to have different properties whether it be elemental or not. These different properties help his again certain foes obviously. Bowhunter: Through this method, Zero can imbue his Z-Saber with the properties of fire, lightning, ice, and even metal. Zero can also switch the overall physical properties of Saber while we're at it as he can switch back and forth between a solid and liquid state of it. Let's elaborate more outside of the whole "imbuing" for more description. Nexus: Perhaps the most notable of all of his learnt techniques is the Ryuenjin. After Zero defeated Magma Dragoon, he learn the ability to imbue the Z-Saber in fire to do a rising slash, upward slash, uppercut, or whatever you really want to call it. He also can just do a vertical fire slash as he makes a brief wall of fire which was learnt after Zero beat Blaze Heatnix. Bowhunter: Speaking of fire, let's talk about the learnt technique about imbuing the Z-Saber in electricity being the Raijingeki. The Raijingeki is learnt after Zero beats Web Spider and is a thrust done by Zero that has the Saber imbued in electrical energy. He can also create a downward bolt that can envelop himself in a tornado. Nexus: And if you think the Z-Saber is only good for close quarters combat, you'd be very wrong in that thought. Zero's Saber can fire off some of the most random things whether it be a fireball, a homing missile, the homing crescent Denharei, and even fucking bladed wheels. Don't underestimate Zero's aerial combat with it either because he can do somersault attacks with it by doing the Kuuenzan. Bowhunter: Also, another fun fact about the Z-Saber. For some reason, it can fire off metal anchors from it. That's the most random thing I would've guessed it could do, but let's get onwards with the analysis before we start getting off track here. (Cue Mega Man X - Sigma Boss Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yR1Bdmi6IVM) Nexus: One thing Zero can do is the punch the ground and this has various effects to it ranging from explosions of fire, electricity balls, waves of energy, and beams of light. Talk about being versatile in the best ways. Regardless, we should cover more techniques and weapons. Bowhunter: He has W-Shredder which can send out an afterimage of Zero in a dash to attack someone. He also has Hyoroga which allows him to stick to the wall like he's Spider-Man or something and and drop down some icicles. He's also been a copycat somewhat by taking someone of his techniques from X. Nexus: Such as the Yammar Option which forms three dragonflies around Zero that attack when Zero decides to attack, Guard Shell which forms a yellow shield in front of Zero capable of deflecting projectiles while Zero can have some long range attacking distance, or the Dark Hold which able to freeze time temporarily for Zero to do some work. Bowhunter: Although it has a different name, Zero's Twin Dream is similar to X's Soul Body. What Twin Dream does is that it creates a hologram that will mimic Zero's action and help him in combat, but if Zero is hit while doing this, the holographic figure will abruptly disappear. Nexus: Zero has weapons such as the Durga Glaive which should be pretty self-explanatory on what it can do because it's a fucking lance that's like quadruple the size of Zero with water elements to it and it offers great range with sheer size alone. Bowhunter: The Bashou Fan are embellished fans that for some reason deflect projectiles. There's also the V-Hanger which is a pair of energy daggers that can fire boomerangs when needed. ''' Nexus: There's also the Titan Breaker which is a large and powerful hammer that can break through shields quite effortlessly. While mentioning the hammer, there are also the Kaiser Knuckles which are just as powerful as the hammer but even better. It can make you have a fire kick from the sky, a whirlwind kick from Street Fighter called the Senpuukyaku, and a Shoryuuken that will freeze you on impact. '''Bowhunter: Speaking of Zero using things that don't belong to him, he also has Sigma's sword which belong to none other than Sigma himself if you couldn't tell. It offers good range like the Durga Glaive and halves the energy of special weapons. While Zero's arsenal is fun and dandy, they somewhat hail in comparison to his alternate form being Absolute Zero. Nexus: The downside of this form is that it doesn't last too long though, but the upsides more than make up for it as Zero gains flight via the huge wings he's gained, an increase for close range matters, and a pair of nice claws. He can tap into his inner darkness to fire off a large crescent called Ittou Ryoudan: Genmu Zero. What this means is he'll basically cut you in two with one stroke. Bowhunter: While Zero is definitely powerful and all, his main downside to him overall is that he mainly relies on his agility in combat. If he were to face a foe for say who might be as agile as him, it would be somewhat difficult for him to contend. Even if Zero has flaws, I don't think you want to mess with this brobot. (Cue Zero retorting Captain America's remark: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96bppNNS9_Q) Intermission (Cue Invader - John Johnston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ) Nexus: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Bowhunter: But now... It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle Pre-Fight (Cue Sonic Colors - Planet Wisp Act 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9z3bK1nQ_Y) Dr. Eggman's Base Mid-Day It was an ordinary day at Dr. Eggman's base... The air was polluted with a dark sky around. Machines roamed the area with Egg Pawns carrying cargo masses as they prepared to load the Egg Carrier for it's take off. Everything was going fine until... Suddenly, a blue blur came through and started destroying the robots. Faster than the eye could see, it was eliminating Buzz Bombers, Egg Pawns, Caterkillers, etc. before you could even witness it. As the robots were destroyed, little animals hopped out of them and scurried back into the wild from the area. Within just a minute or two, the entire area had been cleared of the robots that were repairing and stocking the ship. "Sorry Egghead! Maybe you might be able to pull it off next time, but it seems I win again," a blue hedgehog taunted as a hovering camera was recording. The hedgehog started chuckling over the scientist's attempt to take over the world and how he had failed once again. The mad scientist had been watching the debacle and expressed his thoughts... "Curse that hedgehog! Erm! I must eradicate that rodent!" the mad scientist exclaimed with anger. He then looked at a red button he had on his desk. Without hesitation, he pressed the button with the label above it saying "Hedgehog Killer". "Metal Sonic! Respond immediately and report to the landing sight of the Egg Carrier! We have a little guest the that might need your assistance to dispose of..." (Cue Mega Man X 3 - Sigma Stage 1: https://youtu.be/Vh1gyo_AvbY) 5 minutes later... "Come on Egghead! I can't wait forever! Am I going to be able to smash anymore of your toys or-" Sonic gloated until he was interrupted as a figure flew in right in front of him. It was a blue hedgehog robot that he knew as his robot doppelganger. Sonic simply smirked because this was quite the surprise to see this bot after he smashed it apart last time. "So you finally came back for our rematch Metal? Prepare to get your robotic butt kicked like always or you won't be having a-" The robotic hedgehog simply went in to jab Sonic in the stomach which caught Sonic off guard. As Sonic tried to get back up, Metal gripped at the hedgehog's throat with his hand held high in the sky. Sonic tried to wiggle free, but the robot's grasp was simply to strong for him to break out of. His own overconfidence made him a sitting duck practically waiting for his own death. While Metal tried to finish him off, suddenly a red light fell from the sky to form a humanoid robot with a red and white color scheme and shot pellets at Metal Sonic from his Z-Buster which knocked him back. "Stand aside organic life form! I've never seen this kind of Maverick before, but I must beat him if he is threatening innocent people!" Zero exclaimed to Sonic. "Thanks for the save there. If you think you can handle Metal over there, I won't stop you since facing him has gotten kind of boring," Sonic replied nonchalantly. Then, electricity started to form around Metal Sonic as he got back up feeling new and improved. His eyes glowed red while Zero drew his Z-Saber to show that he was ready to square off against Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic glared at his challenger before doing a hand signal motion showing he was battle ready to take on Zero. Fight (Cue Super Smash Bros. Wii - Quick Man (Mega Man 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYjV9oTk_T4) Metal Sonic charged at Zero with his claws reached out to slash Zero. Zero swiftly avoided the attack and slashed Metal Sonic with his Z-Saber. Metal Sonic landed behind Zero who tried to go in with his Z-Saber that was now imbued with fire. Metal Sonic activated his Black Shield which stopped the Z-Saber from connecting with him. Taking advantage of the moment, Metal Sonic analyzed Zero and got his data. Zero then pulled out his Titan Hammer which he swung at the Black Shield which broke it and sent Metal flying in the sky as an end result. Metal Sonic then stopped in midair with his thrusters stopping the momentum. He then started overloading his circuits which caused an electrical shield to form around him. Zero was confused on what Metal was doing, but he went into the air ready to swing his Z-Saber to end this off immediately. To Zero's surprise, Metal did started spinning around with an electrical field around him as he charged at Zero. He used his Z-Saber to try to counteract the attack which resulted in an explosion. Zero was blown back by the attack and lost sight of Metal as if he had vanished. Suddenly, Metal reappeared after using his invisibility tactic to launch a Chaos Spear at Zero. Thinking quickly, Zero immediately used the Bousha Fan to deflect the projectiles. Metal Sonic launched another Chaos Spear to cancel out the others as they came back at him. Zero then fired some shots from the Z-Buster which were swiftly avoided by Metal. Metal Sonic unleashed his Ring Spark Field and flew near Zero. Zero then jumped last second and then a hologram of himself appeared. As Metal Sonic deactivated the Ring Spark Field, Zero and his hologram started attacking him. Rapid blows with the Z-Saber were delivered from both as Metal had little time to react. As this continued, Metal Sonic used the explosive Knuckles Slam to surprise Zero and destroy his holographic self as he got knocked back. Metal Sonic suddenly pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and started to glow white as he was now transforming. Zero just looked in awe at this as the metal robot had taken a new form. After the transformation was done, the robot had become a darker shade of blue with more pointed spines, claws, etc. looking more threatening with a black waist cape around his waist. (Cue Sonic Heroes - Egg Fleet: https://youtu.be/mEisuRNYmBA) "Kneel before your master or you will perish for I am the supreme being! My name is Neo Metal Sonic and you will tremble before me or you will die!" The new and improved Metal Sonic commanded Zero who simply smirked at this demand. "I didn't take you as much of a talker before, but it seems like talking to you isn't obsolete anymore. You may have gotten a power-up you Maverick, but it still won't be enough to beat me," Zero responded to the robot with his Z-Saber out and ready for combat. "Very well then fool! You've sealed your own fate so don't beg me for mercy!" Neo Metal Sonic exclaimed to his opponent as he stood in a battle ready stance. Zero punched the ground and energy waves spiked up. Neo Metal Sonic morphed into a liquid and appeared behind Zero and kicked him. Zero rebounded in the air by firing missiles from his Z-Saber. Neo Metal Sonic having little time to react, used his arm to minimize the damage. Through the smoke, Zero came down to deliver a combo of saber slashes imbued with electricity and kept hurting Neo Metal Sonic. Neo then reactivated his Ring Spark Shield which sent Zero sending like a tumbleweed. Neo Metal Sonic concentrated and used his ESP ability to make a sudden sonic boom and strike Zero with an attack that was from high velocity. Zero quickly threw his V-Hanger daggers at Metal who got struck down very hard. Zero landed back on the ground knowing that his foe's power increase was significantly higher than his base form which might make it a problem. "I'll admit that you're stronger than what I gave you credit for, but I'm still not giving up just because of that!" Zero proclaimed to his opponent. "As my duty as a Maverick Hunter, I must and will defeat you." "Talk is only talk," Neo Metal Sonic responded. Suddenly, three dragonflies formed around Zero as he started attacking Neo Metal Sonic. Neo Metal attempted to counteract, but Zero's slashes and the Dragonflies kept him at bay. Neo Metal Sonic morphed as fast he could into a puddle. Zero then punched the ground which revealed Neo's location. With his Z-Saber empowered with ice, he start delivering chilling hits to Neo who was taking the punishment so he could learn more about Zero's tactics. Metal then used Chaos Control to teleport away from Zero. "I must say, you are definitely a resilient foe beating me like that. However, I've been just gathering your data up to this point. Now, with your power analyzed, you will witness my true power!" Neo Metal exclaimed as he shot lightning up into the sky. Suddenly, all of the mechanical parts of the Egg Fleet were surrounding Metal Sonic as he was forming into something very new... Zero was somewhat frightened because after this 2 minute transformation, Metal Sonic achieved his ultimate form... Metal Madness (Cue Super Mario Bros. Z - Doomsday Zone Remix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQ0sHYiwpCM) "See me as I am! No longer afraid of anything!" Metal Overlord exclaimed to his opponent who look somewhat terrified that the little robotic hedgehog robot could go into a huge dragon thing that was tens of feet tall with crazy and immense power. Zero tried go in for a hit with the Z-Saber, but Metal Overlord shot Zero down with Chaos Control and followed up with many missiles. As Zero was trying to get up, Metal Overlord launched an attack that made it impossible for Zero to even move. Metal Overlord then flew above Zero shooting a flamethrower at Zero who had been taking a massive backlash from Metal Overlord. Zero eventually broke free and drew Sigma's sword. As Zero tried to go in for a hopeful one false swipe against Metal, he had failed as Metal Overlord blasted Zero with another Chaos Control and chucked an airship at him burying him underneath it. Metal Overlord was laughing at all of this thinking he had claimed victory. However, Zero still had one more trick up his sleeve. Suddenly, a figure arose from the ship with huge black wings and the same body as Zero. The Z-Saber was gone along with the Z-Buster. The figure had sharp claws and was ready to fight. Metal was simply astonished on how Zero had survived those attacks. "Wh... Wha... What?!?!?! How can this be?! I destroyed you! You should be dead!" Metal Overlord exclaimed in confusion as he looked at the newly transformed Zero. "Trust me, I've known many people who thought I was dead. You wouldn't be the first," Zero responded at the terrified robot who was quivering with fear in his circuitry. "Gargh! No matter! I am the robot overlord! I won't let some kiddie bot beat me!" Metal Overlord replied. He then started firing missiles off at Absolute Zero who avoided every attack sent off from Metal Overlord. He snuck up behind Metal and delivered a kick that absolutely decimated him. Metal Overlord got back into focus and tried to fire off a Chaos Control at Zero, but he avoided it swiftly like the missiles. Metal Overlord got frustrated, so he took it the step he thought that would automatically. "You'll be helpless against this attack!" Metal Overlord exclaimed as he used Chaos Control to freeze time. He started looking around to find Zero who was originally to the right of him but couldn't find him. "Where are you coward! Show yourself!" "I'm right here," Zero replied as he used his claws to deliver one swipe and ended up on the other side of Metal Overlord. It was Zero's most powerful move and Metal Overlord was shaking. Before he knew it, he split in two an exploded with Zero reverting time back to the natural flow. K.O.! Zero depowered down from his Absolute Zero form exhausted from his fight with Metal Sonic. He then walked off into the distance to find Sigma and hunt down more potential Mavericks. Results Bowhunter: Damn, that was just brutal. Nexus: Now before someone get's mad at the results, let's explain why Zero ended up winning the fight. When it pretty much came to everything, Zero outclassed Metal in downright every category except speed, but speed enough isn't enough to win just based on that. Bowhunter: While Metal Sonic could stall out Zero with his defensive parameters and learn a good amount about him just off one scan, Zero's overall unpredictability in tactics would help him in a fight like this. When it comes down to it, what's stopping Zero from just slashing Metal in half like any other past Maverick he's killed is my question. Absolutely nothing. Nexus: When it overall came to Metal Sonic in his base and Neo forms, they couldn't even begin to compare to Zero's sheer power. While this form is also completely circumstantial, the only form of Metal that even stood a chance against Zero was the Metal Overlord form. Bowhunter: While Metal's versatility is wider in this form and he has access to Chaos Control which can freeze time, that is almost virtually useless due to the fact Zero can still move throughout it. There is also the fact that Zero's molecular hax would pretty much decimate Metal Sonic on an atomic scale rather easily if done. Nexus: Overall, Metal had nothing really other than speed as an advantage. Zero had so many means to just take down Metal Sonic and countered most of Metal's best abilities as well. Bowhunter: Zero honestly just would've beat Metal in practically any scenario that you pit the two of them against each other. The winner of this Death Battle is Zero. Trivia * The intro gifs were made by Gogeta46Power, so all credit to those goes to him. * This is the only fight that I, PlozAlcachaz, have a separate tabber on because I asked for my own version of the fight (whether this changes in the future is unknown as of right now). * This is the first fight I've made that involves a Megaman character and Sonic character. * I didn't intend on doing this fight until I realized why I knew the idea was good and the reasoning behind it even existing. Category:AgentRedhead Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017